borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Modding/Guide to backing up saves
There are several reasons to back up a character or save file. *It's just a good idea in general. *Conflicting cloud saves on steam from crashed games. *Transference from one system/console to another. *Reverting a character to a previous time for repeated farming, testing, or playing with friends. *Keeping originals when manipulating or modding. Backing up characters often is advisable. Step by step guide PC: Make a new folder labeled "borderlands back up" or something similar. Open the file located in: My Documents/My Games/Borderlands/SaveData. Press Ctrl+A (select all) then Ctrl+C (copy). Open the folder "borderlands back up" and press Ctrl+V (paste). *To make multiple "time shots" to revert to, just make multiple back-up folders. Note: As of version 2.00, Willowtree# automatically stores back-ups in the same folder as the original save file when the "save" or "save as" menu item is selected, even if no change was made to the save file. The back-ups are named save####.sav.bak## where the first and second group of numbers are the save file and back-up file identifier numbers respectively. Simply removing the .bak## extension and overwriting the original save file will restore the back-up. Xbox/PS3: A save file may be copied from the hard drive to a portable storage device such as an Xbox memory unit or USB flash drive stick. This creates two copies of the same file on different devices, and is also a useful way for physically moving save files between locations (such as for playing on another console, or editing in WillowTree on a computer). *Any save file on a USB may also be backed up to a computer by copying the file from the USB to any location on the computer. Doing this after extracting the file with an extractor program such as XTAF (to make it readable on a PC) is especially useful for creating back-ups before editing in WillowTree. Copying before extracting is useful for simply backing up a save file with minimal hassle Mac: *See Mac section above. Strategy Farming: When doing runs that only happen once, such as farming King Wee Wee for a good Wee Wee's Super Booster, the character can be overwritten to repeat the run. Once a decent drop happens, either mule or copy the character in another folder and overwrite again for multiple items. Alternatively, in order to keep all drops from consecutive farming runs, it is also possible to manually edit and revert the quest status (with Willowtree) so as to recreate the conditions required for the farming run. Testing: Keeping tests consistent is possible by overwriting the character and repeating exact circumstances. Playing with friends: Keeping save files of characters every couple of levels allows play with anyone, at any level, at anytime by overwriting with the proper level. Items and money become no issue and the friend can take everything. Just overwrite with the newest save file when the session is done. Manipulating: The entire folder should be backed up before manipulating anything in it. By definition, manipulation can mess thing up. Category:Help